The present invention is directed to apparatuses and methods for conveying a marketing message, or indicia of value or items of value to an audience. The present invention is particularly directed to such apparatuses and methods that effect such conveyance in cooperation with operation of a companion device.
By way of example, a consumer, or user, operating a newspaper vending machine pays money, usually by inserting predetermined coinage into a slot. As a result of inserting proper coinage, the user may obtain a single copy of the newspaper. The only revenue generated by the transaction is the coinage inserted for the sale of the newspaper. There are typically a variety of advertisements included in a newspaper that may be incorporated into pages of the newspaper, or they may be in the form of individual inserts. An average Sunday newspaper may have on the order of fifty to seventy advertising inserts.
It would be of value to be able to present an offering for value in addition to the newspaper and its included advertising and inserts. Such an offering has an advantage of being particularly noticeable by users because it is presented individually, in conjunction with the newspaper purchase, but it is not integrated into the newspaper offering. Such individuality allows a particular advertiser or advertisers to “break from the clutter” of advertising by its peers to stand apart from the other advertisers lumped together in the newspaper offering.
Such an offering of advantage for advertisers also provides an opportunity for newspaper publishers to gain additional revenues from the advertisers availing themselves of the new individuality in advertising. It is even likely that such an individualistic advertising offering may increase revenues for newspaper vending machines when empty of newspapers. For example, it may worthwhile for a user to insert twenty-five cents or fifty cents in return for a coupon good for “2-for-1” on a hamburger in a neighborhood establishment, even though the newspaper vending machine is empty of newspapers.
Providing a communication capability for updating or changing the offering or offerings from the apparatus of the present invention increases flexibility of operation for the apparatus and decreases costs of maintenance for effecting such changes. Such a communication capability may range from a simple access port on the apparatus to a remote communication capability. An access port provides access to an operator on the scene without having to open the apparatus to reprogram or other wise amend the offering. Access port communication may include mechanical coupling, infrared or other optical coupling, magnetic coupling, capacitive coupling or other communication links.
A remote communication capability permits effecting changes from a locus remote from the apparatus. Remote communication capabilities may include telephone connections, satellite communications, cable connections (including coaxial cable and optical cable), radio communications and other communication techniques.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for providing items of value in cooperation with operation of a companion device. One advantage of such an apparatus is that it provides more individuality for advertisers. A remote communication capability with an associated memory and control capability is particularly desirable for creating a cost-effective flexible apparatus.